Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy
by Otaku Niche
Summary: Heartbroken, Lucy gets kicked out of her beloved, Fairy Tail for something that was done by accident to Lisana . Her heart shredded to bits, a shadow saves her. Revenge is all Lucy wants now. Revenge, on Natsu. Natsu ,on the other hand, is grieving for Lucy's "death" not knowing it was him that kicked her out. What is happening? Hint of sad NaLu, Lisana returns or is it?
1. Farewell, Fairy Tail

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

_**Chapter I**_

Lucy's POV

Rain poured rapidly onto me, pushing me onto the ground like heavy bricks fighting against gravity.

I ran, I dared not to look back. The emblem that once comforted me is now gone. My comrades faded out of shape. Tears blinded my way and the trees whispered as if to ridicule me. I didn't want to look back at the building I once loved and where the warmth of family once dwelled. My heart ached with agony of being alone, lost, belonging to nothing.

"Fairy Tail…" I murmured to myself, decreasing my speed. I turned back to have a last look, say goodbye. The stone castle stood before me, its shadow towering over me like a monster, devouring my happiness. I flag swayed roughly in the wind. Flashbacks of memories of lovely memories came back to me…

It was a spring day, I met Natsu. His smile never lost hope. He brought me to Fairy Tail where no one lost hope, where everyone would protect their nakamas. Out adventures, where everyone cried together, smiled together and most of all, fight together. And I was proud of our vigorous guild. However, joy didn't stay. As we came back from Edolas, Lisana, a nice, sweet girl has come back from the dead.

I smiled. She seemed nice.

We chatted, laughed and did what normal friends do.. Days went by, and we went our separate ways. Team Natsu went on their normal outrageous adventures; however, there was something about Natsu that bothered me. The way he talked, the way he fought, the way he skimmed through the request board, it was eccentric. It was like he would not afford to be that risky mage he was before, like he wasn't going to lose anything else. He hangs out with Lisana most of the time. Well, actually, everyone hang out with Lisana most of the time, me included, however, this bad feeling drifted across my body. I somehow felt, left out. As days pasted, our Fairy Tail completely transformed. They didn't want to lose anything and it was like we were made to protect Lisana. Everyone became…. Annoyed at me somehow…

One day, Lisana looked over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Lu-chan?" she asked cheerfully. I turned to face her. She was reading my latest chapter! I blushed. An eerie silence fell between us. She skimmed through the pages, her face retorting with disgust as she turned them. Her eyes followed the streams of words, as if they were worms, crawling across the page.

"Lu-chan? You call this a story?" she exclaimed with a tone of unpleasantness. A loud noise shivered in the noisy atmosphere of Fairy Tail. Her hands swiftly dragged across the white page. A wide sinister grin spread onto Lisana's face, her eyes shining with vengeance. My face froze with utter shock. She held her two arms towards me, pushing me hard towards the wall. I opened my mouth to scream but only a terrified whimper escaped my dried lips. It all happened so suddenly. As self-defence, my arms flew forward. Lisana fell back. Her head landed on the corner of the table with a thud. Rivers of crimson flowed rapidly across her porcelain face. As I rushed towards her in alarm, looking for ways to help her, Wendy pushed me aside. She avoided my astonished gaze. Deadly glares pierced at me. However, I felt a hotter one, an angrier one. I twisted around

It was Natsu.

I could feel warm wind pacing towards me, although it felt cold. He helped Lisana from her feet and shouted at me.

"What's wrong with you? Are you jealous? Or afraid? Well both of these feelings don't belong to Fairy Tail. Cowards don't belong here. Leave. We're done with you." My heart shivered as it broke into pieces. I looked around at my nakamas; they all looked down at their feet, nodding with agreement. My eyes drifted off to tears. I ran to the door and flew out of it. I always wished I'd look at it once more. I ran away from the roof where warmth was always. I didn't stop running. I didn't look back. My mind was a mess. My comrades, my trustworthy nakamas, all I wanted to do is forget them. But the memory of Natsu always strengthened my heart.

My feet scuttled rapidly across the grass. Natsu…. My mind betrayed my command. Beads of sweat rolled steadily down my face that was once Lucy Heartifillia of Fairy Tail. Or was it tears? Heavy panting pierced through my burning lungs, my legs wobbling with the flow of the wind. Small branches cut through my skin, little streams of red shining like garnets. My feet couldn't take it anymore.

My aching legs collapsed onto the thorny grass, poking me like sharp glass. I rested my face onto the ground, mud covering my view. I closed my teary eyes. Papa, mama, I'm coming, just wait a little longer, I thought. A blade of sunlight shone through the canopy of foliage and thick clouds. Death himself waited, giving me time to smell the musty smell of rain once more. And that was when, a shadow whispered in my ear…

**CLIFFHANGER:** This is my first Fanfic… Did you enjoy it? Please review, I want read your suggestions so I can improve and create a better chapter. I will try to update every week… Jia ne minna, arigato for reading my fanfic!


	2. The Shadow

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

Welcome minna san! Here is my second chapter, hope you enjoy it! Shout outs to 1mixme senapi, Milky senapi, Moeayano senpai and fuzzy1235 senpai!

Chapter II

Lucy's POV

"Get up."

Heavy mist crawled through the morning light. The two words rang through the silence. I tilted my head looking up at the tall black figure, its hand stretching out to me. Its, no, this creature seemed like a human, a female… Her scarf, wrapped tightly around her neck, covered her face, flowing lightly with the soft gale. Her trench coat, buttoned all the way, blocked my sight of her face. My face, covered in thick mud, twitched in the cold. My knees, aching from running, felt numb as I staggered to pick myself up. She waited patiently, eyeing me through her thick sunglasses. She smiled amicably as she held her gloved hand to me, bending down slightly to reach my injured hand.

I smiled. Warmth crawled up my spine, warm blood running through my veins. I gripped tenaciously onto my blood stained clothes. As I gathered all my strength to jump up from the damp ground, a heavy blast hit my head. The mysterious woman stared at me with unconcerned eyes. Eventually, everything grew black.

Natsu's POV

A few hours prior…

Ran splattered against the windowsill, ounces of darkness battling against it. I stared at the grey landscape, harsh wind ripping through the trees. Rain chattered on as I rested my tired heavy head in my cold hands. "Lucy…" I murmured. How I missed her warm laughter… I shook my head. No, Lucy's dead, Lisana said so, stop thinking about it.

Silence drifted among the room. I stared at myself on the mirror. Bloodshot eyes stared plainly back at me. Am I still Natsu Dragneel? Four loud knocks shook me out of my thoughts. Was it Lucy? I rushed to the door and gripped the brass knob. A drop of tear landed swiftly onto the floor. Small sniffles accompanied it. Was it my tears? I twisted the knob.

"Lu…." I started to say, putting a wide grin on my face. Standing there, in front of me was….

Not Lucy. "Natsu-kun!" Lisana yelped as she brushed her hair hanging over her eyes. "Let me in! I'm soaking wet." I chuckled, hiding my disappointment. She hurriedly scuttled across the damp floorboards, leaving a trail of raindrops behind. She dived onto my couch. I laughed as she fell immediately into a deep sleep. My bored eyes drifted around the room and I saw Lucy's photo. Her blonde hair, flowed steadily with the wind, her brown eyes, meeting mine, staring at me with innocence. My eyes were betraying me. I felt a warm tear rolling down my face. Lisana must have seen me.

"Natsu-kun…" she trailed off as she wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed and forced a smile. She smiled back and hugged me even harder. "I know how much you feel for Lucy's death, "Lisana whispered in my ear "Just move on, she will always be watching you from the sky." Sunlight cut through the thick clouds, the rains vigorous chatter grinding to a halt. I looked out. Thank you Lucy. I dived back into Lisana's arms. Warmth spread to me once again. However, somehow, it was different. Well, it doesn't matter. I dozed off escaping the truth, and dreamt of Lucy.

? POV

What thoughtless creatures! What helpless animals! Fell right into my trap. The boy in rosy pink hair snored loudly on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, chuckling at my success. The sunlight streamed through the gap through the curtains. I snickered as my flashbacks returned. The blonde girl, will now become mine, and destroy these dirty fairies. And now I tricked this boy to thinking she is dead. Perfect. I looked out as the sun struck through the window, swallowing the landscape with greed.

It's time.

Time for revenge.

Revenge on the fairies.

Fairy Tail.

Cliffhanger: Did you enjoy it? Well this is chapter two for you! I will try to update every weekend… Please review, I wanna strive for the best!

Jia ne minna, NICHE OUT!


	3. Freedom in the Dark

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Konichuwa, minna san! Niche is back! I'm so sorry I posted this late. I had something special on… Anyway… This is my Chapter III, thank you minna for reading to this until now. I'm so grateful and happy *sniff*. TEARS OF HAPPINESS! Well anyway, shout outs to 1mixme2 senpai, MilkyLuver senpai, MoeAyano senpai and fuzzy1235 senpai. Let's get this STARTED!**

_**Chapter III**_

Lucy's POV

"Cowards don't belong here. Leave. We're done with you"

Tears of nostalgia stung my swollen eyes as I opened them slightly, a blanket of pitch black pushing me down against the cold stony ground. Droplets of rain landed slowly onto the floor, its soft sounds echoing through the dark atmosphere. Pressing against chilled ground, I bit my dried lips, stopping my teeth clattering from the cold. Icy wind pierced through my paralysed face, panicked breathing puncturing the silence. I struggled to drag myself off the damp floor as I rummaged through the darkness with bewilderment, my disability of eyesight pushing me down. Not yet, just hang in there Lucy. You are nearly there. I forced my numb legs to draw against the floor, struggling to balance on my heavy feet. Taking a wide strode forward something pulled me down again. Clattering noises rang through the eerie silence, stopping my legs to advance any further. I looked down at what was supposed to be my feet, squinting through the ebony surroundings, trying to make out what was holding me back. The same clattering noise dissolved through the dark as I wriggled my feet in panic. Must be chains. The noisy chains restricted me to escape, my hope slipping away as the darkness enveloped it. The water dripped impatiently, its sounds reverberated off the damp walls, my strength wasting rapidly as I pulled on the chains heavily. Nothing. Sighing in discourage, I bobbed my head down.

"NATSU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the clamour echoing through the atmosphere. I waited as tears streamed across my face. Nothing. I gulped my sobs in violent breaths, my tears endlessly pouring out of my eyes. Stop tears stop. I wiped the pathetic tears away, however the salty liquid charged on, flooding my skin as I forced them to stop. I shoved my hands into my pockets, trying my luck to find my keys. I pulled out a couple strands of lint, or, what seems like lint. I ripped through the blackness as I threw the lint aside, reaching my tired hand recklessly through the inky space, clenching my hands tenaciously across the darkness, expecting to grab something to support me. No dice. I groaned angrily as I punch the stony wall, harmless clumps of rubble showering down over me. Suddenly, light hurried footsteps stomped through the blanket of ebony, a light a fire dancing gracefully in the wind. I crawled forward to make out who the person was, holding back my tears as I reached both arms out to wave wildly in the darkness.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted at the fire, waving my arms dramatically in the shadowy atmosphere, not making out anything human. The footsteps charged forward and its fast pace panicked me as I took a doubtful step back. The fire grew bigger and it annihilated the blackness. I hissed and squinted on the light. The woman, her black scarf enveloping her pale face, stared with merciless eyes through her pitch black sunglasses, her hair flowing gently as a gust of soft wind blew. Goosebumps rose through my skin, my hands trembling in the icy wind.

"You, what's your name?" the woman asked with contempt watching my struggle through the chains in untroubled eyes.

"Why should I tell you that?" I spat back, scowling at the tall woman, towering over me like a monster, devouring my chances to escape. The woman laughed with sinister sense, clenching my stomach like I said something funny. I glared at her, her guffaws manipulating me as I pulled at me chains again.

"I have the hands to your life, so why don't you listen to me, child?" she whispered back, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Don't you hate Fairy Tail? I can give you the chance to have revenge? Up for it, child?" Her calm words lit up the atmosphere like the fire, giving me faith once more. Revenge on Fairy Tail. What they have done to me, it is unforgivable. Without much forethought, I looked up at the woman and nodded. Her smile spread across her face, her melancholic eyes shining bright with happiness. A snap of her fingers broke the silence and I felt the tight chains loosen around my ankles.

"What are you doing sitting there, child?" the woman asked me, her hand reaching out to me, "We still have work to do."

I reached out my hand to touch hers, beaming a smile at her. She pulled her scarf over her face again; however, I felt her smiling back. I pulled my heavy self off the damp ground, wobbling as I held two arms out for balance, pulling on the walls for support. The woman stared with oblivious eyes and turned back to the unseen path in front of us. I ran to catch up with her rushing pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked the woman, running to keep up with her hurried pace.

"We are going to the brighter side child, just follow me." the woman replied her hands dug into her pockets. So we walked off into the darkness, looking towards the brighter side, to have revenge on them. Them as in

**Fairy Tail.**

Cliffhanger desu: Arigatou minna for reading my Chapter 3! Please give me any suggestions in the review section. So, that's chap 3 for you. Jia ne minna, see you next week!


	4. The Blurred World

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**YAHO MINNA! DA HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! WAHOOOO! With the holidays kicking in, I might update a little earlier than a week, no guarantees though. I will promise to update every week on Sunday! And GOMEN FOR UPDATING THIS LATE! I got a little excited and accidentally typed too much… Now, I should stop the blabbering. Shout outs to 1mixme 2, MilkyLuver, Moeayano and fuzzy1235. Let's get onto this story!**

_**Chapter IV**_

Lucy's P.O.V

The cold dewdrops trickled gently down the coarse bark, the trees sighing with tranquil breath, the bushes murmuring calmly with them as soft tender footsteps rustled through the thick foliage lying on the damp floor. My hurried feet scuttled briskly through the lush grass, darting through it as the mysterious woman rushed through it with ease, not a whisper escaping her fastened lips. Her black coat waved gracefully in the wind, her scarf dancing the soft spring gale along with the coat. The rushed stream gushed speedily through the damp soil, its water splashing enthusiastically onto my chilled, pale face, twitching in the icy wind. The woman's raven hair brushed through the breeze with grace like strands of silk floating selflessly in the delicate breath of the wind.

I stared at the trees swaying graciously through the breeze, their limbs waving at me. I waved back, my lips curling into a bright smile. The woman, in the corner of my eye, gave a vexing smirk and continued on, her hands jabbed in her pockets. I looked at her silhouette carefully; her back faced to me as it advanced through the forest. Her tall figure towered over me, her shadow devouring the dappled sunlight beside her. What eerie phenomenon… The sound of the woman's footsteps ceased suddenly as a gust of ghostly wind licked my cold face. The crisp breeze swirled across the atmosphere as my feet halted its steps and knocked me out of my thoughts. I peered upwards and I stood there, my feet frozen into place, aghast at what stood in front of me.

"Woah." I gasped in awe, my lips searching for words as the building towered over me, my quivering body unaware that it was shivering with surprise. The hefty castle, its stone bricks lined with meticulous care in a neat row, stood with pride as I took a trembling step towards it, crawling further towards it as my head cocked upwards, studying the structure with astonished eyes. The roof, the rigid scarlet bricks piled orderly over its surface, raised a few stories tall, reaching through the thick canopy of lush green foliage. The large timber doors, its brass handles shining in the sunshine, opened slightly as the woman pushed the door gently. She gestured me to enter, her gloved hand pointing down a dark hallway. I peered through the gap through the doors, uncertain whether to continue on or retreat. Before I could even decide, a hard push shoved me through the doors, my stiff body landing with force onto the carpeted floor. A heavy slam rapidly followed, any source of sunlight blocked through the doors. Hissing in pain, I glimpsed through the ebony blanket, picking my rheumatic self off the soft floor. Where am I?

Gentle creaks of the floorboards shrieked through silenced atmosphere, the hushed room accompanied by eerie flares of light. I squinted to make out whatever the flame was, a weird thought of Natsu's flames inserting my mind. The woman's face finally faded into shape, her hands clenching a saucer with a tall white candle, wax dripping down its sides as the flame danced joyfully in the dark.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The woman said with quite strange etiquette, bowing slightly as I cocked my head for gratitude, looking around the spacious room, velvet couches sitting casually on the red carpet. The fireplace, the dancing fire twirling happily in its brick home, took up the whole wall. How in the world is this a "humble abode"? The wide hallways, the posh furniture, the cream walls, HOW IN THE WORLD IS THIS HUMBLE? I glanced with contempt around the vast room, standing in front of the sturdy timber door that stood ajar. Cold wind poured through the gap, my thin clothing doing nothing to stop the cold. I shivered as the woman gestured me to sit. I rushed swiftly towards a velvet couch and dived into it, warming my wet feet near the fireplace. The woman sat herself down on a leather couch beside her, sighing in relief as she sunk into the comfy seat. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"You want to defeat the fairies, don't you child?" the woman asked with a stern tone, her teasing grin betraying her voice. I nodded with certainty, blowing warm air into my chilled hands. Of course I do. For what they have done to me, it's unforgivable. I gritted my teeth in anger, whispering under my breath. The woman's grin spread further across her face and continued.

"I can train you to become a fairy slayer, a mage that has the strength to defeat Fairy Tail mages, or as I put it, fairies. However, it would take time, and agony. Up for it child?" the woman explained, resting her head in her hand, the other hand tapping with impatience. Without much forethought, I nodded, standing up as the woman's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Well then, let's get started." She exclaimed with excitement, her feet gliding through the carpet in joy. I followed her, gulping down my fears, and chased her down the hallway.

"Oh and by the way," the woman said as she stopped unexpectedly, her feet scooting across the red carpet to halt the speed at her hurried feet. Her arm swung out swiftly and a daggle of colliding metal fell into my hands. I stared at it. My keys! I blinked to show my appreciation and the woman just scooted on, gesturing me to hurry.

**2 years later**

The birds tweeted in victory as the morning sun stretched its rays through the window, the curtains gliding thoughtlessly in the wind. I flexed my arm. A piece of flesh rose from my skin. I grinned. I pulled on my muscles to release the stiffness of sleep, groaning as I ruffled my messy hair. Today seemed… joyful… A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I rushed to the door, gripped the knob tightly and twisting it.

"Mama!" (Me: Happy sensei! Happy: AYE! I'll explain this. Lucy is with this woman for a long time and this woman has treated Lucy like a child of her own. This is the reason why Lucy calls this woman "mama".) I exclaimed, stretching my two arms to hug her.

"Lucy! Look at you! You bent the knob off again!" Mama scolded amicably, stroking my head as she ran her fingers through my hair. The silver knob bounced onto the timber floorboards and I bent down immediately to pick it up. I dumped it aside, diving back into Mama's arms. She chuckled, hugging me back.

"I have a present for you today," Mama whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my neck. I looked up at her, confused and happy at the same time.

"What for?" I asked with a puzzled expression, beaming at her with shining eyes.

"Your 19th birthday of course!" She yelped in a slight annoyed voice "Come on, don't keep it waiting." She disappeared behind the door, her rushed footsteps inevitably loud through the long hallway. The creaks of the floorboards reverberated through the corridor and the footsteps gradually faded away. I sat on the edge of my bed, diving into thought. My birthday, haven't celebrated it in Fairy Tail since then… I grinded my teeth against each other and punched the wall with anger, innocuous rubble showering over me, the wall close to shredded into bits. I yanked my fist out of the wall, cracking my stiff knuckles as the wall finally released its grip. Frowning, I slid out of my bed sluggishly, slipping into some clothes and dragged my heavy feet down the hallway, the light flickering continuously as I strode through the spacious corridor, my hands stuffed into my pockets. I wonder what the present is going to be.

I trudged reluctantly through the dark hallway, the small orange flares dancing in their torches, their beams unable to cut the black blanket of darkness. I clicked my fingers. I strand of fire ran across the air rapidly, swivelling and lighting the torch. The scorching flame's beam reflected off the cold stony walls and I chuckled with success. I charged on, the flare dancing with elated happiness, its cackles of euphoria audible from the end of the hallway. I looked back at the torch, my lips curled into a grin. As a fire fairy slayer, fire is my magic and what makes me human. I wandered lazily down the scarlet carpet, glancing at the tall hardwood door standing before me. I nudged it open.

Mama was sitting in her velvet couch, skimming through the white pages of a book, her calming posture not fitted with a wide smirk on her pale face. Her glasses were unusually slanted in an awkward way; however her eyes followed the lines of words carved into the book. She glimpsed up from her book, pointing upwards towards the ceiling, avoiding any conversation with me. I followed her bony finger upwards and I stared at the thing, confused.

"It's your present. You have reached the age to fight for yourself and I bet you can defeat Fairy Tail with the strength you have now," Mama whispered, her eyes glued onto the pages, not looking up as she spoke. "This will boost those strengths to the maximum." I gulped. A chair, designed with hard copper, stood there, the empty seat pushing me to sit in it. A spinning plate has been placed at the bottom of the chair, strange curvature carved onto its metal plates. I took a step forward however stood there for a few moments, hesitating to take another step towards the eerie piece of furniture.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Mama shouted at me, her piercing voice showing her impatience, her nimble fingers tapping with thirst as I advanced further towards the chair. I sank into it, the hard metal hitting me hard on my back. I winced in agony and Mama sniggered. She blabbered a foreign language and the chair began to spin. I clenched tenaciously into the chairs sides, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming. Mama cackled loudly as I swivelled around and around again. My vision was blurred by the speed, my tongue hanging out of my mouth. Stop. Please…

"Mama…" I whimpered as the chair spun in circles like a violent whirlpool. I waved me arms for survival but they did nothing. Mama laughed even more.

"Enjoy Lucy, your 19th birthday." Mama sniggered, holding her belly tight to stop herself from laughing. " No, you won't be Lucy when you finished spinning." Mama's snickers faded away and then, the world was enveloped by a blanket of black…

**CLIFFHANGER DECHU: So… That's chapter 4 for you! Did you enjoy it? Please review on the review box below. See ya next week! Jia ne!**

**NICHE OUT!**


	5. A Dagger Through the Chest

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Gomanasai minna! I couldn't update earlier! Well this is my fifth chapter and if you don't like spoilers please skip to "NICHE OUT!" part. **

…**..**

**Still here? This is where all the tragedy starts, so prepare a tissue box! (OK, I'm not the best at sad plots, so just put that box next to you just in case!)… Now, onto the storyline shall we!**

**NICHE OUT! (For a while)**

_**Chapter V**_

Lucy's P.O.V

A blade of blinding sunshine ripped my fluttering eyelids open, pushing them forcibly apart as my eyes protested with weariness, fighting back with feeble effort. Despite the energy drained out of my fatigued face, I stared at the cream ceiling with wide eyes, my blinking and breathing going out of command. Warm sweat rolled uncontrollably down my neck, like hungry leeches, penetrating through my skin as they wriggled steadily through my pale skin. Where am I? I found myself slouching on a copper chair, its excruciating texture thrust against my rigid back, torturous pain scratching my bones with merciless strength, pulling my strained muscles away from them. I opened my mouth to scream, expecting a blood-curling high-pitched shriek reverberating from the stone walls; however, a light smirk escaped my lips, betraying the agonising pain dwelling inside me. I sat there, aghast, picking my hand up to brush the strand of hair blocking my sight. My arm twitched in disapproval, ignoring my command and lay there on the arm of the chair. What is happening to me?!

The heavy door cried with thirst as someone pushed it open. My head twisted around abruptly to the noise, my thoughts struggling to keep up with its momentum. The metal hinges screeched heavily as it dragged against the floor, groaning in objection as a figure in black peered from behind the door. I gasped to myself. I remember now…

"Mama! Mama!" I yelped as I gulped down the sobs of anger, struggling to breathe normal, my heavy panting blocking my dried throat. My sealed mouth curled abnormally into a smile, my faith dying as my mouth refused to cooperate. I scowled as Mama's heels clanked nosily towards me, her eyes sparkling with diabolical happiness through her thick sunglasses. She ripped them off and threw it onto the floor. Her cold azure eyes glared at me and I stared back, fright shrinking me back onto the seat, horror driving me back down. She pulled off her trench coat and threw it onto the floor, her pace not decreasing speed. Her lean body tilted sideways as she walked, her laughter annihilating her balance as it echoed through the room. She tugged her scarf off with rough strength, revealing a red smile. Her cold lips did not suit the scarlet colouring painted on it, her pale white teeth showing slightly as she licked her teeth with her pink tongue. She nonchalantly strode up the steps and stood next to me, running her nimble fingers through my hair, her shadow ravaging my faith as my numb legs stood up without my brains command. Mama smiled.

"Lucy, go outside, I'll give you further instructions later." Mama instructed, pointing her skeletal finger out the dark corridor. My legs picked themselves up from the chair and strolled towards the big door with no hesitation, my instructions useless towards my body. Grimacing in disbelief, I tried to restrain myself from continuing down the hall, the darkness lapping up my energy as well as hope. My feet tread through the black hallways without interruption, the dappled light of the torches lighting my way out of the corridor, encouraging me to take more steps forward. I cursed under my breath as my feet's pace evolved into a sprint, my arms moving energetically in the wind. A blade of sunlight shone brightly from a hole down the narrow hallway, its rays stretching out through the corridor trying to lift my sunken heart. I squinted at the sharp light, my arm pressed against my forehead to provide shade, the beam blinding my sight as I was used to the dark. My scuttling feet grew to a halt as I screeched to a stop. The trees whispered quietly and waved their sturdy limbs at me and the bushes rustled with it. The bird's sweet songs tweeted joyfully with the crickets as they chirped with happiness. It's been long since I've heard this melody…

An abrupt rustle of the bushes forced me to turn towards it, gasping as the warm wind pressed towards my face. It was Loke. I smiled to see him, a warm tear running down my icy face. My mouth resumed to a frown.

"You don't remember me after these two years?" Loke asked, flicking his orange hair away from his eyes, tilting his glasses back onto his nose bridge. No, I still do Loke! I still do!

"Oh well," he sighed, a bright light emitting off his body, returning to his human form. "Remember me now?" He gave me a flirtatious smile and I tried to smile back. My frown just grew madder. I felt myself jolting towards him rapidly, my hands fiddling through my pockets. What am I doing? I drew my hands out of my pockets and in the corner of my eye, I was clenching on a dagger, its sharp blade shining in the sunlight. No. Lucy! Stop it! My rushing feet ripped through the lush grass as Loke stood there, confused as I thrust briskly forward. My feet rushed hurriedly towards him, betraying my command. And the next second, I lay there, shocked. What have I done?

Loke's self-less body lay there in silence, red liquid seeping through his white shirt with speed. The dagger, dug through his flesh, pierced through his chest. I bent down to yank the dagger out of Loke's body, streams of tears pouring down my face. My eyes finally permitted the tears out of my eye sockets, my face expressionless as I cried loudly to myself. Loke's struggled breathing whirred with the whispers of the forest, the frogs croaking miserably as my feet stood up straight. No. Stop it! I want to help Loke! My feet ignored me and trudged through the trees, the soil under my feet moist of my tears. I turned back to bid Loke my last farewell. His lost eyes stared at me, hollow and dark. However, he still had a smile on his face. I bit my trembling lips to stop myself from sobbing. Was my revenge on Fairy Tail this? I wanted THIS so bad? My feet guided back into the dark forest and I recognised this path. We were going to Fairy Tail.

**CLIFFHANGER DECHU: How did I go? This is my Chapter 5 and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review on the review box below. Shout outs to 1mixme2, MilkyLuver, MoeAyano and fuzzy1235. Well that's all I have this week, again, hoped you enjoyed it! Arigatou, soshite…. JIA NE!**

**NICHE OUT!**


	6. The Ghost in Black

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Yaho minna! Niche's back with more drama! **

**OK, let's start with replying reviews…(chapter 5 reviews)**

**Gothazon: Yes, I did see that point so I made Loke turn to his human form first.** **However, **

**I am not that sure that he would actually die in his human form… I will **

**research this properly and make sure I don't make further mistakes. Thanks**

**for your advice and support!**

**Crystal: I see… I'll try not to use that many adjectives and make it easier to understand **

**^-^ Thank you!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: Thanks so much for your positive reviews! It really pushes me **

**to create a good chapter. THX! **

**And for the other encouraging reviews, I give my upmost gratitude for your advice and support and sorry I didn't realise to reply reviews in earlier chapters.**

**Ok, I sure blabber a lot don't I? Let's start with the story now!**

**NICHE OUT! (for a few minutes)**

_**Chapter VI**_

Natsu's P.O.V

I walked slowly down the empty road, dust flying into my face as I kicked the rocks lying sluggishly on the parched ground, sending them gliding down the pathway with the soft wind, the trees whispering with tranquillity as the gust shook them lightly, their rustling voices sensing my sorrow deep in my heart. The sun's rays stretched its bright beam across the sky, dying it red as it reluctantly sank down the horizon. The crimson sky was dotted with birds, their wings flapping lightly with ease as the gentle breeze pushed them across the scarlet sky. The grass whistled and swayed with peaceful movements, the strands of green dancing gracefully in the gale. Despite the humid weather, my hands were cold, its icy texture shaking my trembling hands as I shoved them into my pockets, looking up at the landscape above me. Death, as red as this sky, as bloody as its crimson beam. Lucy… It's been two long years hey?

Happy walked down the dusty road a small bouquet of pink flowers clenched in his hands, his eyes glued to the flaring sky above him. His small feet scuttled rapidly down the path, his dark hollow eyes staring at the scarlet sky, his mouth curling abnormally as he bit it. I looked at Happy and smiled lightly at him, patting him and running my hands through his fur. He looked up, chuckling sweetly between violent sobs, hugging himself against the flowers as they struggled to pull out of his grip.

"Natsu…" Happy began to say, biting his lip to fight his agitated sniffles as his teary eyes gazed innocently at me "Do you think Lucy made the sky red for us to see?"

I nodded and gave him a grin. "Lucy sure knows how to make a perfect landscape!"

Happy nodded and chewed on his fish. If the fish stuffed in his mouth wasn't there, I could tell he was smiling.

My feet dragged me down the road through an unseen path, Happy following me closely behind, the bunch of flowers pressed against his chest. The plethora of flowers danced casually in the spring wind, their pollen releasing a delicate scent of sweet perfume, like the ones Lucy uses… The windmill nearby sliced through the air with speed above the pink and blue flowers, spreading the scent across the lush field of green, the fresh dewdrops igniting the grass to an emerald flare. The wooden fence stood sturdily in the grass, the moist soil sprouting vines that crawled up the fence. Today was Lucy's anniversary. Yes, of her death. And nature seemed to be acknowledging it too.

"We're here…" Happy whispered softly, staring at the wide field with miserable eyes, clutching the flowers tightly as he stared at the stone monuments sprouting out the barren soil. The small tuffs of weed brushed across Happy's face, paralysed with melancholy, his small eyes staring out into the landscape. I peered carefully through all the stone monuments and I saw it, a lonely gravestone sitting in the corner of the yard, blue and pink flowers aligned neatly across the stony figure. A drop of rain fell onto my face and rolled steadily off my pale face. Or was it a tear? I wiped the salty liquid away roughly away from my face, fixing my solemn frown into a smile.

"Happy, if Lucy sees you like that she won't be happy either." I smirked amicably, nudging him as his sad eyes gawked at the miserable rocks, streams of tears running down his face. "Remember, your name IS Happy after all." He nodded and wiped his tears with his free hand however they endlessly fell through his eye sockets, gushing with strong force across his face, his mouth struggling to make out a smile as it shivered awkwardly, the clattering sound of his teeth silenced through his fastened mouth. He dragged his feet across the dried arid ground, his eyes fixed on the grey stone far out into the field. I reluctantly followed.

An eerie silence followed us into the desolate field, our shuffling feet rustling through the hushed atmosphere, the sun's bright beams struggling to pierce through the darkness. I've been here so many times already, but the feeling of unease shakes me every time. I strolled casually through the pathway, shoving my hands deeper into my pockets and bowing my head to look down at my feet. They stepped stiffly through the dried soil, the weeds tickling my feet as they glided swiftly across them. Happy's footprints were carved into the soil, and all I need to do is… Wait, how come the footprints end here?

I looked up with confusion, cocking my head to one side to see Happy gasping for air, his eyes bulging wide as his tears flooded ceaselessly down his shocked face. He dropped the bunch of pink and blue flowers on the floor, the white wrapping paper drained with tears and mud, crinkled roughly, the wrinkles fixed permanently as the tears dried up quickly. A gust of wind blew into my face and a strand of hair blocked my view. I brushed it away with alarm and stared with amusement, my jaw drooped, stretching my face. She was standing there, her ebony clothes dancing through the air as a gust of sinister wind…

Lucy?

**CLIFFHANGER DECHU: HEHE that's chapter 6 for you. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please review on the review box below so I can improve my fanfic. Thanks for reading my new chapter! ARIGATOU!**

**NICHE OUT!**


	7. Fight Fire with Fire

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Yaho minna! Niche's back! I couldn't update earlier, GOMENASAI! Well, let's go on with our usual routine! Review reply time!**

**Saracresp: Thank you for your suggestions! This has made more people understand the story better. Thank you for supporting me!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: Hehe, Thank you so much for your guidance and positive comments!**

**Crystal: Thanks for the feedback, really happy that you have enjoyed it!**

**Vanessa: Why thank you! Hope I'll continue to make you feel like that.**

**OK! Reviews done! Now enough of my constant blabbering and onto the story…**

**(I think you'll know by now but I do not own Fairy Tail… If I did, there will be a whole lot of changes…*smirk*)**

_**Chapter VII**_

Natsu's P.O.V

Today was the day I noticed, that the dead can come to life… They might look the same, but time changes a person…

I stood there, my feet frozen to place, the wind forcing me to advance as shock pulled me back. Happy's wide eyes blurred with tears, thick drops of water falling out of his gawking eyes, his wide smile making his tears seem brighter. My mouth opened to shout, however not a whimper escaped my lips. The figure's buckwheat hair played cheerfully in the soft spring gale like strands of gold ribbon dancing gracefully in the gentle breeze, a scent of sweet perfume emitting off it. A pair of shining brown eyes turned to gaze at me, her white lips as if drawn onto her pale face, her mouth slightly ajar as she breathed. Those sharp eyes peered at me, the livid colourless lips curling mildly into a smile. It was a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed against her cheeks, slowly revealing her teeth like a pearl necklace. As the smile widened, light flashed in her eyes, I wasn't sure, however, if the light was a little… sinister. I shrugged and managed to smile under my endlessly pouring tears and shouted what I haven't said in forever.

"Lucy!"

My scuttling feet listened to my command, ripping through the tuffs of weed sprouting out of the barren soil as she waved at me, her bony fingers swinging into a wave. Happy scurried with all his might to catch up, following closely behind as he picked up the flowers rapidly and put into his green bag. As I drew close to her, I opened my arms and dived playfully towards Lucy and she chuckle quietly as I tightened my grasp. Warm blood boiled through my veins, of anger that I wasn't able to protect her before, but happiness forced the thought out of my head. The warmth of family crawled up my spine again, that long lost feeling I have craved for all these years that I never got. It was finally here. I could finally say what I couldn't say, what was locked in my heart in regret after Lucy's "death." Today was finally here.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu. Please. Stop. I hear my voice inside of me squeal in alarm, my lungs pounding as Natsu stretched his arms to hug me. I have missed this so much; I desperately wanted to annihilate it? The warmth of family… I have missed this so much…I don't want to lose you anymore… I felt myself sobbing loudly, my mouth thriving to gulp them down as my fingers stroked the dagger tucked in my pocket, cold and wet with Loke's blood. My arm rose slowly from my pocket, the dagger clenched in my sweaty hands, reluctantly reaching out of the blood-stained hole in my skirt. And a string of unwanted words began to thread out of my mouth, whispering in Natsu's ear.

"Fight fire with fire."

Natsu's P.O.V (A few minutes before Lucy's P.O.V)

"Lucy," I murmured through my sobs, my throat struggling to swallow them as they croaked through my words. "You don't know how much I missed you." She smiled at me, her hug tightening around me as her scarf soaked up my warm wet tears. The yard was silent for a while, like celebrating our reunion humbly, not even the wind rustling through the trees as we stayed in an eerie awkward silence, giving each other gentle squeezes through our hugs. Lucy's cheeks began to flush red, like the bright sun falling down the horizon, dying her pale face a beautiful scarlet of embarrassment. I felt a warm gust of wind brush through my cheeks, leaving them red as it burned through my heart, pounding anxiously and searching for words.

"Um… Lucy?" I began to say, scratching my head and running my fingers through my hair continuously falling into my eyes. I grinded to a halt as Lucy cocked her head sideways, blinking her innocent eyes at me as I struck to a pause. I laughed shyly and she smiled sweetly back, looking onto the floor and kicking the small pebbles lying on the dusty ground beneath her. My eyes began to look down at the arid dry ground, my feet awkwardly kicking the stones sitting against Lucy's foot. Concentrate Natsu. Concentrate. Say what you gotta say and wait… I breathed out of my mouth that shivered in embarrassment as my nose clogged my lungs from breathing there. I looked up at Lucy's guiltless face and sighed and spat out what I needed to say…

"Lucy, I love y…"I began to say before Lucy whispered in my ear.

"Fight fire with fire."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression, squinting as I sharp shard of light pierced through my aching eyes. I eyed it carefully and a dagger was glowing orange, clenched in Lucy's hands. Before, questions began to swim in my heavy head, an agonising pierce dug under my flesh. I hissed wildly in pain and fell to my knees, clenching my injury as blood seeped through the useless clothing enveloping it. I looked down at the flooding injury. It was on my chest. I peered weakly at what stood above me, Lucy smirking evilly, her eyes shining in hungry light. Hungry sinister light. This isn't the Lucy I knew. My heavy eyelids drooped over my blood shot eyes and the landscape became vague. And in a few seconds, a dark blanket covered me, and I fell asleep in the darkness.

Happy's P.O.V (Niche's Note: I used simple vocabulary here because Happy seems more like his character this way.)

I ran back to grab the flowers that I dropped on the muddy path, watching Natsu running without much forethought towards what looked like Lucy. But I thought Lucy was dead? Oh well, at least she's back and Natsu's happy…

"Ewww." I groaned with disgust, brushing the mud away and running swiftly towards Natsu and Lucy. I pressed it against my chest as they tried to escape my grasp. I scuttled rapidly towards the gravestone but a little stone tripped me over. I winced as my face landed in a puddle of liquid, soaking my fur wet as I shook it out. I licked my lips as the liquid ran down my face. Wait, this isn't water! I tasted strangely stale… I looked up with confusion and I gasped with fright. Natsu was lying down on the arid ground, his eyes shut, a dagger stuck in his chest. Lucy was smiling evilly at him, her eyes strangely filled with tears, betraying her smile widening through her face. I dropped my flowers. My face lopsided as I whimpered softly in fear. Natsu was dead.

**CLIFFHANGER DECHU: Well that's Chapter 7 for you folks! A review is very much appreciated… Thank you for reading! Also, shout outs to 1mixme2, Milkyluver, Moeayano and fuzzy 1235! Well, see you next week! Arigatou!**

**NICHE OUT!**


	8. A Nighmare Come True

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Hi Niche is back for the week! OMG I'm so silly, I thought today was Saturday…:P I must update faster so I don't disappoint you guys! OK, onto review replying!**

**XxForeverShinexX: Wow, thank you so much for all these positive comments! I am so sorry I can't update like tomorrow soon because I have tons of stuff to do on weekdays! However, I will follow your advice and do it a little quicker!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: ARIGATOU! I'll make the story more loveable! Hehe**

**ImAKawaiiPotato: DUN DUN DUNNNN yes Natsu is dead… however as the plot thickens maybe, just maybe (BTW SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANNA SPOIL PLOT!) I can somehow revive him, I don't know yet, making some of the plot as I go…Hope you've enjoyed it though!**

**Crystal: Yes basically she is possessed… A little longer you say? Cool, I'll get onto it!**

**Ok onto the storyline shall we!**

**NICHE OUT! **

**PS: I do not own Fairy Tail … **

_**Chapter VIII**_

Carla's P.O.V

Heaving breath was gasping through the silence, a puddle of crimson charging slowly into the arid ground, a bundle of vibrant flowers dyed a dull red, the wrapping paper hugging the flower tenaciously torn as the liquid dampened it, removing the plain cream colour with a dark sinister scarlet. A man with pink hair lay there selflessly in that pool of gore, his face plain and blank, his eyes dark and empty, his fingers clenching his chest in pain, his expression releasing a sense of agony. A girl with blond hair was towering over him, a dagger grasped tightly in her hands, blood dripping from her shining blade and onto the barren soil, a wide evil smile painted on her face. A blue cat stood in his place with horror, his eyes terrified and the petrifying scene rolled out in front of him. The scarlet liquid was lapping up the soil in greed towards the cat, his expression traumatised and frozen into place, his small legs unable to escape. The girl stared at him with hungry eyes and licked her lips, a widened grin releasing a giggle of evilness. The cat stretched out his wings and the girl thrust forward…

Tears of fright stung my blood shot eyes as they shot open in horror, beads of perspiration forming on my forehead, leaving my fur damp. My hands were trembling and twitching through my blanket as I sat myself up slowly, cracks of my bones releasing some pain out of my loose limbs. A blade of sharp sunlight pierced at my eyes, my heaving chest making my cramped legs and arms painful. I winced quietly to myself as I thought back to the dream… The pink haired boy was Natsu… the blonde hair girl was the long lost Lucy and the blue cat was definitely Happy… Was it going to happen? I am always right after all… I shook my head at my absurd theory, shaking away my covers as I wiped the sweat on my forehead with it, staring at Wendy sleeping soundly next to me. It would take a miracle to make Lucy come back, especially from death. I bobbed my head and the much more realistic theory, smiling at myself as sweat endlessly poured out of my forehead. It couldn't possibly be true… right?

"Is there something wrong, Carla?" a soft sweet voice gently broke the silence. I twisted around slowly still deep in thought. Wendy was sitting up, folding her covers and placing them gently at the end of her bed and beaming at me, staring at me with worrying eyes. I smiled back, giving her a don't-worry look, shaking my head as I began to fold my blankets together neatly and straightening my pillow to make the room presentable. It was nothing but a nightmare, nothing special. Wendy reached for the wardrobe and picked out her outfit and slipped it on, brushing her hair with the brush sitting on the bed side table brushing her teeth in a hurry as she tidied her hair, looking outside the window, lost in the broad landscape of Magnolia. As I limped towards the wardrobe to pick out my own clothes, she asked me again.

"You don't look alright Carla," she whispered softly, staring at me with worrying eyes, "Are you sure you don't want to stay at home and rest?" My legs stopped from their movement, the nightmare hanging onto me again, the heaviness of my thought resulting my head to cock to one side. I turned to face her, my arms crossed and pretending to be frustrated.

"I think it's best if you worried about yourself," I replied, pointing at the cup hanging off the edge of the bed side table, "Look, your cup is slipping off the table." She turned and dived as the cup fought gravity and was centimetres off the timber floor. Her hands grasped onto the cups base with excellent timing, small drops of water spilling out of the cup and onto the floorboards. She sighed with relief, her toothbrush still in her mouth, a mixture of saliva and toothpaste slowly rolling down her chin. I shook my head and sighed, grabbing a towel and wiped Wendy's chin gently to stop the mixture from falling onto her dress which was cleaned just yesterday because of her clumsiness. She nodded a thank you and continued to look out the window but at the corner of her eye, I could see her eyeing me with concern. I quickly swapped my sleepwear into my casual wear and went into the bathroom.

Wendy's P.O.V

Carla walked to the bathroom, her eyes filled with something heavy. I could feel her heart sinking within her ribs, her expression darker than usual. I looked at her through the reflection of the window as she disappeared behind the door, avoiding my worrying gaze. As she vanished into the bathroom, I peered out the window, looking at the petals pressed against my windowsill. Red rooves were aligned neatly within a street, people strolling calming through the streets of Magnolia. I brushed my teeth slowly as I stared at the azure blanket of the sky was dotted with white clouds. The sun shone brightly to welcome us to a new start, and I glanced at it in awe. I am now 14… two long years have passed. I looked up to the sky and pondered; is there such thing as heaven? Is Lucy-san in the skies, watching Fairy Tail and protecting it? I washed my mouth with the cup of water on the bed side table, thinking of what to give Lucy-san for her anniversary. I suddenly realised, I had no money. I laughed awkwardly through the water in my mouth, bloating it up as I felt it was about explode. I quickly ran into the bathroom, holding my cup and tooth brush in one hand, covering my mouth in the other. Carla opened the door and dodged me as I flew through the door and spit the water out of my mouth and into the sink, sighing with relief and panting with exhaustion. Carla chuckled with a vexing tone and walked towards the door.

"Come one Wendy. We need to get a job before the sun sets!" Carla shouted as she twisted the metal knob on the door, stepping into the hallway and leaning against the door.

"Coming!" I shouted back, wiping a cold towel against my face and throwing it onto the table, washing the cup and toothbrush thoroughly and placing it on the sink. I rushed through the room and slipped into the sandals placed neatly on the doorstep, staring at Carla deep in thought. She didn't want to be disturbed; I could see it in her empty eyes. I stepped into the hallway with Carla next to me, closing the door lightly as we walked down the empty hall. We walked through the carpeted floors and reached the main hall. Erza and Juvia were sitting on the couch, staring at each other with stern looks. I waved at them.

"Erza-san! Juvia-san!" I greeted them politely, bowing slightly as they nodded their heads for a reply, giving me smiles that seemed to be faked through their stiff solemn faces. An awkward silence fell between us and Erza finally spoke.

"What are you guys giving to Lucy?" she asked, looking down to the floor, her expression fading into a sad smile, "You know, for the anniversary?"

"Juvia doesn't know yet," Juvia replied, looking onto the floor with the same rueful smile. "How about you Wendy?"

I stroked my chin and beamed them a smile, trying to light up their spirits.

"I don't know either…" I said with a smile, my head automatically bobbing down and faced down to the floor, fiddling with my feet as everyone awkwardly shuffled in their spots. They looked at me with dismay, the day dampening the say with displeasure. Carla sighed and spoke.

"Let's give her some flowers. Something simple is best." she suggested, walking to the door. The others followed without a word, nodding in approval and beginning to chat about more pleasant things. We strolled through the front door and picked some flowers along the way, wrapping it together with some paper, tying a ribbon around it to make it look pretty.

The guild stood before us, like a stone castle in a middle of a fairy tale, towering over us, its shadows devouring us with comfort. We pushed the big timber door open, and everyone was sitting on the tables silently, sipping their drinks with lost expressions. Suddenly I remembered. Lisana has disappeared too… We walked silently into the guild hall, clenching the flowers tightly as a force of misery pressed against us, biting our lips to stop ourselves from shivering in sorrow.

"Um…" I began saying, wondering to myself why I was whispering, "Is there anyone who wants to give anything to Lucy-san for her anniversary?" The rest of the guild looked at us with sorrowful expressions, forcing smiles and handing us gifts wrapped carefully with wrapping paper and splendid silk ribbons. Our arms were bloated with gifts, our balance loosing itself bit by bit as more of them poured onto our arms. We smiled our thanks through the heavy presents and walked out the door, everyone not bothered to step onto the request board to even have a curious peek. We walked down the dusty road, the grass dancing in the spring gale that brushed against our hair. We have been through one anniversary already, but the uneasy feeling of it still lurked and haunted us every year, every month and every day. We weren't ever going to get used to it. I just knew it.

As the long walk proceeded, the sun began to set, blending the sky a light lilac as the red sun sat behind the horizon. Our casual strode began to pace up a bit, as owl's began to hoot their evening songs. Lights blared through the windows of residents, enjoying their evenings as we hurried with a heavy sprit towards the cemetery. Everyone stayed silent in the eerie evening, their heads planted down and don't daring to look at each other in the eye.

"MINNA!" a soft familiar voice spread the evening air, a small shadow with wings gliding through the purple sky. We halted from our steps and peered from behind the heaps of presents piled in our arms. I squinted to have a closer look. I was Happy. But… where was Natsu?

Happy murmured at first through his heaving breath and Erza and Juvia gasped with fright. Then Happy repeated it again.

"Natsu's dead."

I held my hands to my mouth, the piles of presents falling to the floor, my legs slumping onto the floor as they stopped working. Carla's face was petrified as if she has seen it herself. Erza and Juvia were paralysed in their postures.

"And Lucy killed him." Happy continued through his loud violent sobs, looking back at the road behind him. We gasped all at the same time. Lucy? How on Earth is that even possible? Then we peered back, a silhouette was running towards us in speed, eyes of vengeance staring at us as a cold gust of wind poured onto our faces. I squinted…

Lucy was charging towards us, a dagger clenched in her hand, diving forward as she was a few metres away from us. Before I could scream in fright, Carla yelled at the top of her lungs.

"RUN!" she yelped gesturing everyone to retreat into the guild, her eyes sparkling with tears. Our scuttling feet followed Carla's command and we ran all we can as Lucy's killer instinct chased closely behind. And now everyone was thinking the same horrid thing that we didn't want to admit… the ugly truth….

She killed Natsu and now…

She is coming for us…

**CLIFFHAGER DECHU: There you have it folks! I would really appreciate it if you replied on the box below and give me all the suggestions you have so I can make this fanfic good and make it have an epic ending. Well, see you next week or earlier everyone!**

**NICHE OUT!**


	9. Revenge I Didn't Want

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Hi minna! Niche is back! I AM SO SORRY I COULDN"T UPDATE LAST WEEK! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! My week was completely cramped with work and I couldn't find a time on ff…. SHUIMASEN! This week reader-chan/reader-kun shall be rewarded with two chapters because of my silliness! Hope that's OK…This is chapter 9 and tomorrow I will be doing chapter 10….**

**I might end this in a couple of chapters but I haven't thoroughly thought of the ending yet… Some suggestions will really help!**

**Review replying time!**

**XxForeverShinexX: Gomen I can't pm you! I will try to make the ending as happy as possible but this is a tragedy so… GOMEN! Thank you for supporting me!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: ARIGATOU! Did I make the story more loveable? Hehe! **

**Ok onto the storyline shall we! **

**NICHE OUT!**

_**Chapter IX**_

Lucy's P.O.V

Happy's feet were wobbling in the moist soil beneath him, fear causing his small mouth to shiver and his teeth to clatter in the silence. He staggered back with feeble effort, gasping in his heaving breath and dropping the bunch of vibrant flowers into the inky mud puddle sitting beside him. My twitching hands, clenching a blade tightly with my hands, were drenched with blood, my fingers dotted with blood. My controlled body did not permit tears out of my eyes, my eyelids closing as a sinister smile spread across my face, glancing at the body lying peacefully on the floor. Natsu's eyes were still with vengeance, staring into nothing, colour drained away from his pale face. Blood was oozing out of a deep cut in his chest, the liquid endlessly flowing out of the wound as the soil lapped it up, dying it a deep red. I was gasping in horror, feeling myself crying out in regret. Why did Mama do this to me?! I heavy legs couldn't hold my body much longer, but my controlled body was keeping me away from the floor. Happy extended his wings and soared through the sky, his tears falling down in beads like rain, miserably rolling down his cheeks. I looked up at him and at my blood stained hands. I just murdered the one I loved. How do it deserve to live? I felt my heavy legs trudge through the mud to follow Happy, the puddles of wet soil holding me back, soaking my shoes in the brown muck. My controlled self pulled out of it, my face retorted with vengeance and murderous eyes stared at happy. My pace began to increase into a sprint to chase Happy's panicked self, his face drenched with tears. Stop my stupid body. STOP! My controlled body licked my lips and smiled evilly with thirst of blood and ran towards the path with speed. No. No. Let me see Natsu. NO! My body kept pushing forwards towards Happy, my heart melting into nothing as Natsu's fading self disappeared from my sight.

Time-skip to where Wendy and the others spot Lucy

Wendy and the others were paralysed in their steps, presents neatly wrapped tumbling onto the ground as their arms dropped down their shoulders, Happy hurrying towards them and explaining to them in panic, waving his small arms around in warning. The awe-struck group stayed in their spots, their eyes lost within the depths of the ugly truth, whimpering in shock, horrified at the news. I looked at their innocent faces retorted with fright of the truth, panicking as I felt myself lung forward, pulling out the blood-stained dagger from behind me, thrusting myself forward as wind poured onto my face. Everyone was too shocked to notice me rushing down the slope, plunging myself at them with hungry eyes. Carla peered at me and yelped just in time.

"Run!"

They ripped through the pathway and ran like the wind, pushing themselves forward as I darted rapidly towards them, making fireballs within my palm as I threw them at the group. They shouted hopelessly in horror, trying to outrun me as I charged towards them in speed, the dagger pointing at them and pouncing at them. My arm swung back, the dagger ready to launch out of my sweaty hands, heating it with the heat of the fireball generating within my palm, my feet not decreasing its speed zipping down the slope, the group tumbling forward to escape my killer instinct. No, please, stop. This isn't me! My fingers let go of the handle of the dagger and it launched forwards, fire dancing behind it like a rocket. It zipped through the atmosphere, the flare chasing the metal blade darting towards them like a bullet. They turned their heads around in horror, the dagger drawing closer to their flesh. Erza quickly sent a sword out and shot it at me. I dodged, the dagger missing every single one of them. I wiped my sweat forming on my forehead, signing with relief as my controlled self began to strike again. The distance between us began to draw closer, my possessed self stealing the chance and throwing more fireballs at them. Juvia put them out with her water and they began to scuttle with a more hurried pace, screaming for help as I noticed where we were. This familiar path… We were going to Fairy Tail.

My body was moving towards them, as if it knew that we were getting closer to the guild. It was ready for much more blood; much more vengeance and I couldn't stop it. What a useless person I am. As they ran towards the guild with speed, I chased after them, trying to hold my body back that was pushing itself forward forcefully. My body trudged forward slowly as the group flew through the doors and screamed.

"It's Lucy a..and… She is about to kill us."

CLIFFHANGER: There you have it! Onegai review! Thank you for reading!

NICHE OUT!


	10. The Truth Hidden in the Shadows

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Hi minna! Niche is back! Again, I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! And, I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SO SHORT! So now I am going to do my best and make this a little longer… **

**Review Replying!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: Yay! Thank you so much for supporting me!**

**Now onto the story shall we!**

**NICHE OUT!**

_**Chapter X**_

Lucy's P.O.V

Their heaving breaths pierced the abnormal silence of the vast guild hall, echoing through the room as emotionless faces stared at them with confusion. I leaned against the timber door and exhaled the warm air around me, draining the weariness out of my numb legs that were bruised during the rapid sprint. My exhausted controlled body refused to stay still, wriggling violently to escape the tired heaviness pulling it back, reaching for Wendy and the group. My controlled self was weaker for a few minutes so I hugged myself and slumped against the door, icy wind blowing onto my face as warm tears crawled down my face, blowing away with the wind as the guild's shocked and horrified eyes aimed at me. I avoided the plethora of ghastly stares, my sore fingers struggling to let go of the dagger clenched within my grasp. The metal blade refused to slide out of my palm and stayed in my sweaty hand, ready to strike as my controlled body's stamina was crawling up fast. I opened my lips to say something, but my vocal cords did not accept my request. Closing my mouth and rubbing my knuckle against my lip in nervousness, Wendy was screaming at the top of her lungs, Happy explaining with a shivering petrified voice to the remainder of the guild, their eyes opened wide with shock, their lips unable to separate to comment. The light hummed in the eerie awkward silence, my foot tapping impatiently through the timber floorboards, their creaks like cries to replace Fairy Tail's lost ones. I closed my eyes, but the tears stung me like venom, spreading through my skin and burning it. Natsu's lost face emerged through the shadows, his teary bloodshot eyes staring at me. They seemed dead, but vengeance made it seem really alive. His fingers dug into the moist soil in pain, drained in his own blood. I shook my head and my eyes shot open, tears rolling steadily off my face. This is the revenge I wanted?

I looked around the guild hall looking for a face. Lisana's face. My eyes trailed through the room, scanning through the paralysed faces scowling in violent breaths, their fists ready to strike, looking for Lisana's face. It wasn't there, staring vexingly at me. Where was she?

Everyone was to shocked and miserable to realise me, staring plainly into nothing, clenching their drinks and shivering in either fear or surprise or utter rage.

"So Lucy never died, so Lisana lied to us?"

"No that isn't the case, we all saw Lucy get killed. Lisana showed us the scene, remember?"

"Wait is Lisana's disappearance got to do with this?"

Whispers of the kind rustled through the silence and I gulped them down, as shocked as they were. Scratching my arm in anxiety, I opened my mouth to object but not a whimper escaped my lips. No, I didn't do anything to Lisana! Minna! Nai! You're mistaken! And what, wait, I died? My head was heavy with all the thoughts swivelling in my head, confusion and questions stabbing my forehead and I hissed in pain, stomping on the ground in frustration, heads turned to face me in despair. This isn't the Fairy Tail I knew. They would kill me now… Why aren't they doing that? I blinked with a puzzled expression and stared at them peering at me, their eyes widening with fright, tears swelling up from their blood-shot eyes, their fists shaking with nervousness. After these two years, the Fairy Tail I loved, the Fairy Tail I wanted to have revenge on, was gone. The hint of laughter every time I came in, the warmth of family and the vigorous chatter… Where was that beloved Fairy Tail? I glanced at the people standing still in the hushed atmosphere, looking for someone I knew. Levy, standing there, with her book clenched in her hand, peered at me, looking away as I widened my eyes to look at her. She avoided my glance and coughed awkwardly, skimming through a book to try to distract her from looking at me. Even Levy…. The title of the book was…

Death Records

Levy was mouthing the letters printed neatly on the book, flipping through the pages with speed even without her gale force reading glasses. I watched her silently as she looked at it with shock, her face retorting every time she read another line. I shook her head and slammed the book shut and wiped her face with her palm and stroked her chin in thought. Her eyes were twitching helplessly and she signed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Minna…" Levy stared, wriggling awkwardly in her stance, slipping off her glasses and placing them lightly on the table to kill time and make things a little less awkward. She cleared her throat and began talking again, stammering as she went, which was abnormal of her. "No one… Actually saw Lucy die r..right?"

Everyone nodded but said nothing, sipping their drinks and staring at me so they knew I wouldn't strike at them.

"Well yes, Lisana s...said she saw," Levy continued ,looking onto the floor and wriggling her legs in anxiety, clearing her throat again to make sure everyone was listening "But she only SAID, there was no on who actually saw it with their own eyes. I...It's not that I don't trust Lisana or anything but she disappeared right after Lucy's death… S…So I think it is a suspicious coincidence, d...don't you guys think?" Everyone's eyes lit up and stared at Levy, shaking their heads and sighing in frustration. They disapproved with the idea, or they refused to accept the fact.

"Levy, we know you are sad for Lucy's death and we never knew what happened," a voice grumbled "But you can't just use logic and blame it on someone…You need evidence and that is rare in this case. I know, Lucy is standing right there, but that isn't the Lucy we knew 2 years ago… She is different now… and besides, it can't be her." Levy nodded and bit her lip, trying to swallow her sobs as tears streamed down her face, her legs unable to balance her body. She collapsed onto the floor and wept, covering her face with her fingers as water leaked through them, planting onto the floor as the room grew silent, Levy's sobs filling in the atmosphere. Everyone was looking down onto the ground with guilt…

"But it could be possible..."another voice said

"Yes, Levy is never wrong…"

Three knocks filled the atmosphere.

I titled my head up to follow the small quiet taps and my heart began to burn. I clenched my shirt and slumped onto the follow, wincing in pain. It is taking over again. As everyone looked up at the mysterious figure above us, they cocked their heads.

Mama was standing there, her figure emerging from the shadows, her smile widening as she saw me droop onto the floor, hissing in pain.

"It seems that you dirty fairies' can't keep your mouths shut…"she exclaimed, laughing and mocking the guild members with her laughter. "Let me tell you useless scum what is going on."

"Oh and before I begin…" she said playfully, twirling her hair with her fingers "I think you will know my better as…"

She flexed her fingers and her face changed. Everyone gasped.

"You might know me better as Lisana."

**CLIFFHANGER!: How did I go? I will end this is a few chapters so throw me with some ideas for the ending because I haven't thought about it thoroughly! Well, that's chappie 10 for you folks! See ya next week! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**NICHE OUT!**

**(Onegai…. Onegai review…. I would really appreciate it…. Arigatou….)**


	11. The Game of Hide and Seek with Truth

**Innocence of the Demon, Death of the Fairy**

**Yaho minna! Niche is back! SORRY MY SCHEDULE WAS COMPLETELY PACKED LAST WEEK! GOMEN NE!**

**Anyway… Let's start with replying some reviews!**

**Daddy's little crazy b*tch: Thanks so much for your support! Your positive comments always charge me up!**

**Crystal: Thanks so much! Please continue helping me!**

**A helpful person: Please read this chapter to clear misunderstandings or read the review I have sent you! Thank you so much for your suggestions! I will remember this and improve myself!**

**Fairychime-diamond47: You reviewed! YAY! As a reward I will give you… A COOKIE! *hands virtual cookie***

**Now onto the storyline shall we?**

**NICHE OUT!**

_**Chapter XI**_

Lucy's P.O.V

I skimmed through the vast guild hall at the jaws drooping down, standing ajar as the familiar figure stood there on the second floor, her vexing laughter blaring through the hushed atmosphere of the shocked guild members. Her short white hair as swaying gracefully through the soft spring gale through the narrow crevice in the window, her deep azure eyes twitching with her mocking laughter. Confused and puzzled looks were exchanged but not a whimper as let out through the silence, the girl tapping her foot in impatience as she saw that we were too awestruck to move. She placed her hand forcefully onto her mouth, bursting with laughter as she twirled her fingers, dark ball evolving in her palm, gently pressed it against her pale porcelain face as her wide evil grin and sinister glimmer in her eyes emerging onto a different identity. Mama's pale face was staring back at the astonished guild members, her raven hair flowing gently in the breeze as she brushed it away from her shimmering eyes, staring back into the eyeballs jumping out of eye sockets, licking her lips to show her teeth embroidering her smile of evil. She cleared her throat as her laughs made her cough, clenching her burning stomach in her violent chortles. The guild members, too puzzled and horrified to move, stood there in silence as they stared at the eccentric woman, laughing at her own lame jokes, changing from one face to another, from Lisana to an unfamiliar face. They glared at me with suspicion, their feet tapping with impatience, waiting for my response. I bobbed my heavy head towards the floor to avoid the plethora of ghastly gazes piercing at me, my controlled self taking over half of my body, craving to take control of me, my power wasting quickly as the controlled soul charged down my nervous system. I winced in pain as I fought against it, and its power died and I relaxed. Mama saw me struggling and smiled and continued with her speech.

"Konichuwa, fellow fairies," Mama shouted across the hall, her voice echoing through the room as it rang into my eardrums, "Since the truth has been revealed, or let's say, half revealed, there is no need to keep you hanging." She clicked her small fingers and a white flare glittered in her palm and she placed it on the floor beside her. She closed her eyes and mumbled some inaudible words and waved her arm towards the white object sitting on the floor, wriggling her nimble fingers upwards as the object grew and sprouted towards the ceiling. The white figure grew into a human figure and Mama waved her hands for it to halt. The white thing stopped growing abruptly, standing still in the hushed atmosphere in eerie obedience, following each of every single command Mama gave it. Mama opened her dark hollow eyes and smiled at her result, swivelling on her tall heels to face us, the guild member's jaws hanging wide open as they stared at the stranger on the second floor of their hall, making random figures and making them shocked. I shook my head and let out a sigh, hugging myself as a weird icy gust of wind poured out of the narrow gap in the large timber doors. This doesn't sound good…

"As you can see, making figures like this isn't such a chore for me," Mama continued, eyeing her masterpiece in awe, "Illusions is enough to fool a silly mind of a fairy's." She laughed again at her cold joke, grabbing her stomach as she winced in the middle of her loud laughter as the guild members scowled in anger, however, afraid to step forward to confront the woman as she let out a threateningly glare shortly after her laughter. She eyed me. I looked back at her. She let the silence fall between us as the guild members stared at our blinking eyes looking back into each other's.

"Child, think." she whispered, obviously speaking to me. I looked through my fringe and brushed it away, staring at her with confused and angry expression. Her face didn't change, her gaze still aiming at me. I slouched back onto the wall and stroked my chin in thought. A sigh of frustration reverberated through the room and Mama shrugged and glared at me with contempt and continued to speak, the members extremely confused on the purpose of that announcement.

"Wait a minute you fairies, let me have a pleasant chat with this blonde little girl here."she boomed as she waved her arm towards me, a dark black ball charging rapidly towards me. My eyes widened in panic and tried to search for a way of escape through the clumps of people, but my legs were glued to the ground, unable to take even one step. Mama jumped off the second floor and landed without harm onto the first floor and smiled and I was swallowed by the dark ball of black.

"Ow…." I mumbled to myself, stroking the back of my neck in pain, hissing as i finally locate the wound and pressed it. I scowled in rage as I attempted to scuttle up from the floor, finding my balance as my wobbling legs struggled to keep my heavy body upright. Looking around the white landscape, I questioned myself. What does Mama mean? What has she wanted to tell me? I shook my head as the thoughts created traumatising pain across my forehead, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I slumped onto the floor once again, stroking my head as my breath heaved in pain. What has happened to me?

"Child, Hello again," a voice echoed through the room. I twisted my head rapidly towards the sound in alarm, despite the agony of the wound crawling up my neck. Mama was standing there, her posture casual. She looked at her nails and blew into them, avoiding my stare full of hatred.

"Remember my illusion magic, child?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer "I don't care." but before I could, Mama cut in and resumed to talking, ignoring me as if she didn't want the answer to the question.

"Well, remember how you pushed that Lisana girl? And how that Natsu boy kicked you out?" she asked again, not waiting for my answer again as she began to speak again. "Think about how these two are related. Think, child. Use your brain even though fairies don't have them." I glared at her with the most threatening way I could, but Mama kept looking away and admiring her nails, mumbling compliments to herself and laughing at her own jokes again.

"Tch…" I scowled, stroking my chin as I closed my eyes and resumed my thoughts. Mama can use illusion magic, huh… Can't relate that to anything… Wait, how did she know I pushed Lisana and Natsu kicked me out? I never told her that! How did she know? How?! Wait, she can transform into other people and make fake figurines… So…She can fake a scene?

So Mama make me think that I got kicked out of Fairy Tail by the person I l truly loved?!

"Yes child, I did all that," she announced, as if reading my thoughts "And I made them think you were dead after you left the guild. "Now, hurry along child, I have explained…It's time for war."

**CLIFFHANGER: There you go everyone! Thank you for reading!**

**(Psst… Onegai…. Review….)**

**ARIGATOU! JIA NE MINNA!**

**NICHE OUT!**


End file.
